Interruptions
by dizzyturtle
Summary: Frank has decided that he's finally going to ask Hazel out. This is the story of how he finally works up the courage and how he asks her. Fluff, written for the PJO ship weeks.


**A/N: hi lovely readers. Here's my fluffy contribution to the frazel ship week. I've typed all my stories on my phone (computers in repair), so excuse my minor typos because this keyboard is tiny.**

**Read and Review and Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo, It's all rick riordans. **

**Now on with the story...**

If there was one thing that Frank was sure of in his life right now, the one thing he knew that was for sure, was that he liked Hazel.

I mean look at her. Her golden eyes, long curly hair, that mischievous smile she put on whenever she had some evil plan. I mean hazel being evil, please, she's the sweetest person ever. She was practically a goddess, minus the sweet part ( because Hera is anything but sweet). Frank generally just loved being around Hazel. He loved being around his other friends too, but it wasn't the same with Hazel and he had to do something about it.

He saw her in the stables tending to Arion. She loved that horse more than anything, her pride and joy. She combed his mane and Frank just stood there, gazing at her like a lovesick fool.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell her that he liked her like "that". As determined as he was to do this here and now, the risks were too high. What of she said no, things would never be the same between us. Everything between us would have that awkward twinge to it because of what happened. Nope. He's not doing this. He considers turning himself into a chicken because he knows that's exactly what he is.

But he wants this so badly. He wants them to be a "thing" or whatever you want to call it. What can he do. He's got no idea what to do. When he's at a loss for what do do, he'll usually talk to Hazel, but that's not going to work this time. Surely he can't be the only person who's ever had this dilema, surely someone else can give him some sort of...

Percy

He could ask Percy. I mean if this Annabeth really does exist, surely he had to go through this to get with her. He's his only hope now.

He found Percy doodling on his hand with riptide. He'd always wondered of it actually functioned as a pen. It turns out it did.

"Hey man what's up?" Frank walked closer to him. He was even nervous to tell Percy this. But he doesn't know why. He knows he can tell Percy anything.

" I've kinda got a problem and I'm pretty sure that you may have some way of helping me." Percy chuckled. Frank didn't get what was funny.

"This is to do with Hazel isn't it"

"How did you..." Percy interrupted him.

"We'll firstly, more often than not, you'll go to Hazel for advice, and secondly, you've got that expression on your face, which I happen to know first hand what it means."

"I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, and I was hoping you'd have some sort of advice for me seeing as you've done it before."

Percy chuckled once again. "We'll I didn't exactly get to ask her, she kinda knew what I was about to say and beat me to it. Typical wise girl. But from what I've heard it's not the hardest thing ever. If I were you, if just go up and ask her. Find a time when she's alone, and just ask her."

"But what if she says no. Everything immediately goes all awkward between us, Is it worth the risk?"

"Frank, it's worth the risk. The little time I had with Annabeth as a couple were some of the best days of my life. And you seriously think she'd say no. Gods I get how people felt with Annabeth and I now." Frank felt a little better. He decided he better do this. He's going to make himself do it now.

"We'll I think I've got someone I need to talk to. Thanks Percy"

"No problem man" and with that, Frank walked out of the fifth cohort and back to the stables.

-  
Hazel was still there, but this time, she was sat in a corner reading some book. She must of heard Frank and looked up.

"Oh hey Frank. What brings you here?"

This was it. This was his chance to tell her. It was just her ( well and Arion but he's a horse so he doesn't count) and this was the perfect time to tell her. "You've faced monsters Frank," he tells himself, "how hard can this be.?" He takes one last breath and goes for it.

"Look Hazel, I really really like you and I wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend? I get it if you don't but I just had to ask."

And that's when the last thing Frank expected to happen, happened.

"Yes"

"Wait really?" Frank stood there dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

"Yes silly. Gods. Why did you think I would say no?" Frank just blushed and Hazel automatically just knew. "YOU DID! Frank why would I say no. I like you as much if not more than you like me. I assure you. You're one of my closest friends and I'd do anything for you. Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

With wide grins plastered on their faces, Frank opened his arms and Hazel went into them. They stayed in each others arms for what felt like forever.

Hazel pulled away, but put her hands around his neck.

"You know there is something I've always wanted to do." Frank looked at her in question.

"What?" Hazel smiled, but her eyes were tinged with the slightest bit of nervousness.

"This"

And she crashed her lips onto his. Frank had no idea what was going , was kissing HIM. He'd waited so long to do this. He'd dreamed if doing this and it was happening. He started kissing her back and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Everything just felt so natural. Her arm was hooked around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips, pulling him closer.

"Well I see things went well then Frank" The two separated to see Percy leaning against the door frame, grinning at the two. Frank reminded himself to kill Percy for interrupting that later.

"You asked for his advice, we don't even know if this Annabeth chick even exists yet!" Hazel wasn't sarcastic often but when she was it was hilarious.

"SHE DOES OKAY. I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU" Percy got all shy and folded his arms. "Anyways, congrats you two and I'll um leave you two to it. Be safe" and with a wink he turned his back and walked back out. Frank and Hazel blurted out "SHUT UP PERCY"'s as he walked out. The two of them are hopeless in situations like these. Frank was really going to kill Percy now.

"I think we got interrupted, what do you think. Shall we continue?" Hazel just laughed and walked up and slipped her hands through his.

"I think we did" and she kissed him ever so softly on the lips. Things were about to deepen when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Sorry, I dropped my pen" Percy said with a smile.

"Percy, we both know that riptide always comes back to you. SO GET LOST AND FIND SOMEONE TO BOTHER" Percy silently slipped back out the door, but Frank noticed the smile on his face. He was seriously going to kill him or some get serious payback.

"I kinda like the Fistey Hazel. Though I'd never want to be on the reviving end of that." Hazel giggled and looked up at him. The two locked eyes and locked lips soon after.

They weren't interrupted this time.


End file.
